Elton John
Sir Elton Hercules John (born Reginald Kenneth Dwight on 25 March 1947) is an English rock singer-songwriter, composer, pianist and occasional actor. He has worked with lyricist Bernie Taupin as his songwriter partner since 1967; they have collaborated on more than 30 albums to date. He has more than 50 Top 40 hits, including seven consecutive No. 1 US albums, 56 Top 40 singles, 16 Top 10, four No. 2 hits, and nine No. 1 hits. He has won six Grammy Awards, four Brit Awards, an Academy Award, a Golden Globe Award and a Tony Award. Elton is friends with Lady Gaga. They first collaborated for the 52nd Grammy Award Ceremony on January 31, 2010, where they performed a mash-up of "Speechless" and his "Your Song". On May 14, 2010, Gaga and John collaborated at The Rainforest Fund with the same "Speechless" / "Your Song" mash-up, as well as "Don't Stop Believin'" with Springsteen, Sting, Debbie Harry of Blondie, and Shirley Bassey. On June 24, 2010, Gaga attended and performed at The White Tie and Tiara Ball, an annual charity event hosted by Sir Elton John and his partner David Furnish, with an abbreviated Monster Ball and special outfits. On October 7, 2010, Elton talked about "Born This Way": :"I'd love to with her in the future", Elton John says in the issue. "She and I come from exactly the same place. She's kind of like the bastard daughter of Elton John. I love her, and I love her ability to write. There's a chance I might do one track with her, but she's so busy and I'm so busy, we can never get together! But her record — it's f---ing amazing. "Born This Way", which is the title song, will completely get rid of Gloria Gaynor's "I Will Survive". This is the new "I Will Survive". That was the gay anthem. This is the new gay anthem. Actually, it's not a gay anthem — it can apply to anybody". On October 21, 2010, he announced on The View that he and Gaga had created a "Charming Pop track" titled "Hello, Hello" and that it will be featured in the Disney movie Gnomeo & Juliet. It is played the moment that the title characters meet for the first time. He also announced that he would be making blues albums instead of pop albums, but that he might collaborate with Gaga again or the Scissor Sisters. While hosting Saturday Night Live in April 2011, John officially announced that Lady Gaga is the godmother of his son, Zachary Jackson Levon Furnish-John. In an interview with Extra, he and David announced to Terri Seymour that Gaga was in fact the godmother of their second son Elijah Joseph Daniel Furnish-John. Work with Lady Gaga #"Speechless" / "Your Song (Grammy Live, 2010) #"Hello, Hello" (2011) Other Lady Gaga After Performance.jpg|(Jan 31, 2010) Grammys 7.jpg 5-13-10 Kevin Mazur 015.jpg|(May 13, 2010) 6-24-10 White Tie and Tiara 2.jpg|(June 24, 2010) 6-24-10 The White Tie and Tiara Ball Performance 009.jpg 3-2-14 At The Oscars Elton John's Afterparty 001.png|(Mar 2, 2014) 3-2-14 At The Oscars Elton John's Afterparty 002.jpg 3-2-14 At The Oscars Elton John's Afterparty 003.jpg 3-2-14 At The Oscars Elton John's Afterparty 004.jpg 2-22-15 Oscars Vanity Fair After Party 006.jpg|(Feb 22, 2015) 3-22-15 13th Backstage Geffen Playhouse at Gil Gates Theater in LA 001.jpg|(Mar 22, 2015) 4-9-15 Leaving Craig's Restaurant in West Hollywood 003.jpg|(Apr 9, 2015) 4-17-15 Paola Kudacki 001.jpg|Paola Kudacki (Apr 17, 2015) 6-8-15 Backstage concert at RAH in London 001.jpg|(Jun 8, 2015) 2-27-16 Elton John's Concert in West Hollywood 005.jpg|(Feb 27, 2016) 2-28-16 Vanity Fair Oscar Afterparty in LA 001.jpg|(Feb 28, 2016) 2-5-17 Backstage at NFL Super Bowl 51 at NRG Stadium in Houston 001.jpeg|(Feb 5, 2017) 3-25-17 At Elton John's 70th Birthday Celebration at Red Studios in Los Angeles 001.jpg|(Mar 25, 2017) Links *Official website *Facebook *Twitter Category:Musicians Category:Related to Lady Gaga